After the sewers
by sevenofmine
Summary: A short One-Shot about Zoisite returning to the Dark Kingdom after his incident with Luna in the sewers and Kunzite trying to solace his boyfriend. No sex in this story, but if you want to, I can write a second chapter... (The spelling of 'Zoisite/ Kunzite' according to Latinamerican subs.)


**This is a one-shot I wrote because I feel so bad for Zoisite. He and Kunzite are a very cute couple and I just can't get over his (or both their) deaths. At this point, I'd also like to point out that it was really stupid of Zoisite not to simply teleport when he was chased by rats in the sewers. I mean, he had teleportation and fire powers, why not either burn all the rats or teleport to the end of the tunnel and wait for Luna and the other cat to run into his hands?**

 **Anyway, I also feel like Kunzite did not appreciate Zoisite enough and took him for granted. That's why I hope that he would have taken care of his boyfriend after the incident in the sewers, and that's why I wrote the following One-Shot.**

* * *

For a second, Zoisite did not remember anything. Then the scream of the Sailor Senshi came back to him as his last memory. She had shot him with the fire ball, and he had fallen out of the rat pile. When his vision came back, he made out the two cats running away, and Sailor Mars read to attack again. He quickly disappeared and re-appeared in a hallway of the Dark Kingdom caves in front of Kunzite.

"What the –" His boyfriend began and held his nose. "Where the hell have you been?"

"That stupid cat was in the sewers," Zoisite panted and tumbled towards him.

Kunzite pushed him away. "You need a shower, now!" With some safe distance he guided him down to Zoisite's quarters. As soon as they were in the bathroom, he ripped of Zoisite's clothes and pushed him into the shower cabin. Zoisite had not said anything, and he was not in the mood to argue, say or think anything. He turned on the water and did not notice how cold it was. He felt the water run through his hair and take the awful smell with it. He felt the cold drops prickle on his face and his long ponytail stick to his back.

Kunzite had taken all of his boyfriend's clothes and put them into the washing machine, adding twice as much washing liquid as was needed and starting the machine. He looked back at the shower and saw Zoisite staring into nowhere. He was sure that he had not managed to get what he had asked for, but looking at him full of sorrow and grief, he could not be angry but rather pitied him. Slowly, he took off his own clothes. Zoisite did not look up, and he had sat down.

Kunzite slowly stepped into the shower with him, raised the temperature to warm, lowered down next to him, and made Zoisite's head lean against his chest. He removed his hair tie and threw it outside. His hand glided through Zoisite's open mane and he wished he'd wear it open more often. On the other hand, he found his pony tail and the two strands that never seemed to fit in it very attractive. He felt Zoisite's breath on his chest which raised and lowered with each of his own breath. Neither of them said a word, but he could feel Zoisite's sadness and shame to having disappointed him without the need of speech.

"I'm sorry, Kunzite-sama," Zoisite whispered.

"No need to be," Kunzite answered and pushed Zoisite hard and closer to him so that it would slightly hurt him. He heard him squeak in pain silently. He often pushed him until it hurt or take him hard because they both liked it. It did not mean that he didn't love him, it meant that he was dominant to him. He loved him.

He took the shower gel and massaged his whole body. He proceeded with the shampoo and combed through his wild hair. He did it two or three times, to be sure to get the sewer-smell out of him.

He did not know how long it was when Kunzite turned off the water and helped Zoisite to stand up. Without a word, he took a towel and gave one to him. When he had dried himself, he noticed that Zoisite hadn't moved. He was still clinging to the towel, shaking because his body felt cold now having left the warm shower. He took his towel and started to dry him. He ran it through his orange hair that he loved so much and over his beautiful face. He helped him to get into his night clothes and put on his own. Zoisite did not say a word, and Kunzite knew that he was best not to be pushed tonight. He took his hand and guided him to his bed. They both lay down and Kunzite turned off the light.

"Tomorrow we'll make the Sailor Senshi pay for it," he muttered and put his arm around Zoisite.

"I love you, Kunzite-sama," he responded. His voice was soft and felt way off. His thoughts were somewhere else and he felt too sad to talk about work. He just needed his boyfriend to be there for him.

And that he was. "I love you, too, Zoisite-chan."

* * *

 **I apologise if I have called Zoisite a 'she' somewhere. When I watched his first episodes, I wasn't sure whether he was a man or woman because I am watching with OV with subs and his voice does sound quite female. I developed a crush on him believing he was female, googled it, googled Kunzite's gender, well, still have a crush. Please tell me what you think about my story and also check out my other fanfictions.**


End file.
